


【福笑】Afterwards

by zephyruk



Category: color recipe-harada
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyruk/pseuds/zephyruk





	【福笑】Afterwards

因为私下一起喝酒时被龙来嘲讽了太多次“就因为你总是这样，笑吉先生才会被吓得躲你远远的啊”、“明明挺会算计的一人，碰到感情的事竟会这么笨拙”，福介桑现在只能委屈地咬着指尖，坐在自家店的饮酒区闷闷地给自己倒酒，可他满心思考的却全是“如何才能把笑君再次弄到手”这件事。

“店长在吗？…啊，我没有预约就来了真不好意思呢，请问现在方便吗？”一位常客的到来打断了福介的思绪，他掩下了眼底的烦躁，摆出一如即往的营业微笑，风度也如杂志上刊登的照片那般优雅迷人：“嗯嗯，现在不忙呢，请问美丽的小姐今天想做什么样的造型呢？”  
……

“呐呐，福酱，最近有个可爱的人托我打听你的事哦。”熟客笑嘻嘻地摘下了眼镜，任由福介散开了自己的盘发。

“诶…难道有人想应聘我这里？虽然现在店里只有我一个人比较辛苦啦，但完全没问题哦…”

一个月前，福介想尽办法登上了国内知名的美发沙龙杂志，名声也由此逐渐传开，导致不少新人美发师托着他的常客的关系，询问他是否有招募新员工的意愿，毕竟最近经济不景气，就业很是艰难。

“不是啦，”她笑着打断了他，“是你以前拜托我光顾的那家美发店的腼腆店员哦，好像叫笑吉先生是吗？……他的话真的好少，但当我提起你时，他的眼睛却瞬间变得亮晶晶的，像是生气又像是期待，耳根子泛红了半晌，才支支吾吾地问我：‘那家伙最近怎么样？还是一个人在干吗？’别提有多可爱了。”

福介的眼神不由得黯了黯，并未立即回话。

啊—啊—，他可是打心底里讨厌他的可爱被其他人知道。

“福酱？福介店长？你在听吗？”顾客稍稍前倾，似乎想看清此时镜中福介的表情。

“嗯嗯，在听哦。”

银色的剪刀张开、再并拢，

一抹难以察觉的笑意印在了刀片上

End


End file.
